


Red Tape

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [57]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Paperwork is the worst, Procrastination Origami, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 25th: Red Tape - Forms, paperwork, slogging your way through regulations. Bureaucracy has caught up with your characters! Will they escape with minimal paper cuts, or will they die in a waiting room somewhere?
Relationships: Dende & Mr Popo
Series: Drabble Ball Z [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Red Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Dende is still little and learning how to be Kami of Earth

Dende’s hands moved quickly. The back of his nail ensured crisp and clean folds. No second-guessing. This was his last shot. Holding his breath he lifted up the immaculate paper plane, balancing it delicately in his small green hands.

He aimed for a gap in the pillars lining the walls. A gentle push and his expertly-designed plane soared. It performed a perfect barrel roll before bouncing off the pillar and landing in Mr Popo’s hand.

“Dende,” Mr Popo said, a confused frown on his face as he observed the floor and its copious drifts of crumpled paper planes. “What have you been up to?”

Dende flushed a delicate purple and scrabbled for a sheet of paper so he could pretend to be doing work. His ruse was doomed from the beginning; all of his papers were in the shape of planes.

“Working?” he offered, then sighed and put his face in his hands. Being Kami was a lot more paperwork than he had been led to believe.


End file.
